Clawed together by love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Jessica Logan Howlett was a beautiful as beautiful could be. She soon meets Victor Adam Creed a handsome blonde man. They quickly develop feelings for each other. After escaping weapon X they get separated. Soon are reunited and get back to their relationship. Soon a little surprise arrives. Genderbent Wolverine.


chapter 1

Jessica Logan Howlett was a beautiful as beautiful could be. Her hair was thick and black, and her eyes were a bright blue. She was truly a sight to behold. "Hey lovely lady would you like to get a drink?" a man said coming up to her.

"No thank you," Jessica said.

"Come on beautiful have a beer with me," the man said again. The man had dark brown hair and eyes.

"I said no thanks," Jessica said.

The man grabbed her arm. "Come on I won't take no for answer," the man said trying to drag her away.

"Hey! She said she didn't want to and you need to accept her answer!" a tall man with blonde hair said.

"Mind your own business Blondie!" the man said.

"Leave her alone, it's not very nice to bother women," the blonde man said. "She just wants to go home after grocery chopping and you should let her," he said.

"Listen here Blondie I can take her out if I want," the man said.

"My name is Victor Creed," the blonde man said.

"Well Victor, like I said before mind your own business." the man said then swung a punch at him.

Victor started to fight back and got hurt his arm was hurt. But he managed to chase the guy off. "You alright miss?" Victor asked.

"Yes, thank you Victor," she said. "Hey you're hurt!" she said.

"It's nothing," Victor said.

"Nothing or not I am fixing you up tough guy," Jessica said.

Once at Jessica's house Victor's arm was treated. "There that should do it," she said. "you're going to be fine," she said.

"Thank you, I never got your name," Victor said.

"My name is Jessica Howlett." Jessica said.

"Nice to meet you," Victor said.

"Well it's late we should be getting some rest,' she said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Victor told her.

The next morning Victor awoke and saw Jessica cooking. "Oh you're awake," she said when she saw him. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," Victor told her. "So what's for breakfast?' he asked.

"Flapjacks," Jessica answered.

"Sounds good," Victor said.

"Well here we are they are all done," Jessica said. "Here's the are the flapjacks," she said.

"They look good,' Victor said he took a couple for himself. He started to eat them. "They are good," he told her.

"You are just saying that the ones made by the people where I used to live are better,' Jessica said.

"Come on these are great," Victor told her.

"So how is that arm?" Jessica asked.

"Already healed," Victor told her and showed her his arm.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one who could heal so fast," Jessica said.

"Huh?" Victor said.

Then Jessica made a small cut on her hand and it healed completely in less than thirty seconds no scar. "Wow, that is incredible," Victor told her.

"I know but a little weird," Jessica said. "Many guys might not want to be with me if they found out I am a mutant,' she told him.

"Well many girls get freaked out when they see my hair, teeth and claws," Victor said.

"Well Victor, I don't mind," Jessica said.

"So we are both mutants, I guess that is one thing we have in common," Victor told her.

"Yes it is," Jessica said.

"So Jessica you want to go for a hike?" Victor asked.

"I love hiking!" Jessica said. "So yes let me slip into something more comfortable," she said.

Once Jessica was ready she and Victor went out on their hike. "Look at that it's eagle feeding her eaglets," Victor said.

"Wonderful," Jessica said. "Look at all these flowers, and trees, this is a very wonderful place," she said.

"I know I'm glad you like it," Victor said.

After that day Victor and Jessica went out many times. They were very happy. Always seen by the towns people together. "What a wonderful sight see those two youngsters in love," an old man said.

"Yes it is wonderful they are a lovely couple," his wife said.

They were leaving a diner one night when they were attacked. Victor was tranquilized and Jessica went on the attack and she was tranquilized too. "We got them boss." the man said.

"Now let's load them up," another said.

The two of them were taken to the weapon X facility. Jessica woke up and looked around. "Victor where are you?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica?" Victor asked getting up.

They saw there cells were across from each other. "Victor where are we?" Jessica said.

"I don't know, but I feel we are about to find out," Victor said.

A man came out and started to run tests. It was difficult and the training. Jessica managed to escape after Adatiminium was fused to her bones. She was running threw the woods and she met Heather and James.

Jessica soon left for America she wondered if she would ever see Victor again.

Several years later...

She soon saw him fighting. "Victor!" she said and ran to his downed body.

Victor was under some sort of control. Then he scratch Jessica. She held her side in pain about to pass out. Victor snapped out of it and saw Jessica injured and saw her blood on his claws. "No," he said.

"Victor calm down," Jessica said weakly moving towards him.

"Stay back I am a monster!" he said.

"No you are not," Jessica said. Then hugged him and then something fell off.

Victor snapped out of it and then relaxed enough to go to his more human like form. Then held Jessica close after she lost consciousness. "Will she be alright?" Victor asked.

"I don't know," Charles said.

"Please be okay," Victor said.

Jessica was hooked up to the machine and Victor saw how helpless she looked. He gently caressed her face. "Jessica I am so sorry, I wished I gain control sooner, I wish I didn't hurt you," he said and started to cry.

"Victor you can't take back what you did but you can make up for it," Xavier said.

"I want to make up for it, and I will join you," Victor said. "I also want to apologize to Jubilee for almost killing her," he said.

"It's alright, you were being controlled." Jubilee said.

"Now we all must rest," Xavier said.

"I will stay with Jessica a bit longer." Victor said.

"Okay if you insist." Xavier said. "Just be careful not to disturb her." he said.

"Okay," Victor said. "Don't worry Jessica my face will be the first thing you see when you wake up," he said. Then he sat down by her bed side.

To be continued.


End file.
